Junior Silence
is the twenty-ninth episode of Kamen Rider Fourze. Plot Gentaro and his friends enter the third-year class headed by Mr. Ohsugi, and Gentaro tries to befriend new first-year students Haru and Ran. However, Haru is given a Zodiarts Switch by the Libra Zodiarts. Synopsis With spring break over, Gentaro celebrates being a third-year student as he vows to make friends with the new first years starting with two named Haru and Ran, though the latter says that they are not interested. When they get to class, Gentaro, Yuki, and Kengo find themselves in Ohsugi's homeroom class as he resolves to follow their every move both in and after school hours. Yuki uses the Foodroids so they can give Ohsugi the slip to reach the Rabbit Hatch where JK and Tomoko are waiting for them. Yuki considers to add new members to deal with Ohsugi as Kengo presents the Net Switch for testing. However, the Kamen Rider Club is then alerted to a Zodiarts sighting by Miu and Shun as they pursue him before Shun's car runs out of gas. Luckily, Kamen Rider Fourze arrives to continue the chase and fights the Musca Zodiarts with the Magichand and Hopping Switches before Ran arrives and reveals the Zodiarts to be her friend Haru. Kamen Rider Meteor arrives soon after to fight the Musca Zodiarts and keep him from running away before deeming the Zodiarts to be of no real importance. Canceling his transformation, Gentaro asks Ran if the Zodiarts is actually Haru before she flips him over onto the ground as she runs off in a huff when he offers to help. The next day, Ran tries to talk Haru into giving her the Zodiarts Switch before learning that a teacher has given it to him. Arriving to the faculty office, Ran finds Gentaro being dragged in by Ohsugi to learn where he is going to all the time. After she habitually flips him and Ohsugi over both onto the ground, the volume on the Magphone is accidentally turned onto its highest setting just as Yuki unintentionally reveals the Rabbit Hatch's existence to Ohsugi while also saying the Musca Zodiarts is on the attack again. As Ran runs off, Gentaro is restrained by Ohsugi as he demands to know what the Rabbit Hatch is. Though Ran tries to talk him down, the Musca Zodiarts refuses to give up his new-found power as he suddenly evolves into Phase 2 and attacks the Kamen Rider Club members before Kamen Rider Meteor appears and assumes Meteor Storm to fight both the Zodiarts and the Libra Zodiarts's Dustards. However, after losing Ohsugi, Gentaro arrives on the scene and becomes Kamen Rider Fourze to battle the Musca Zodiarts in Elek States before he switches to Fire States. But at the last second, Ran stops Kamen Rider Fourze from using his Fire States's Limit Break. Leaving the battlefield, Kengo arrives to the Rabbit Hatch to get the Net Switch before finding that Ohsugi has followed him. Astroswitches *'Switches Used:' **Circle - Magic Hand, Elek, Fire **Cross - N/A **Triangle - Hopping **Square - N/A *'States Used:' **Base States, Elek States, Fire States Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * : Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 6, . *Although most of Ohsugi's actions were played for laughs, in real life, Ohsugi could have faced charges for overstepping his boundaries, making baseless accusations, and harassing students. *Final time for Fourze using the Magic Hand and Hopping Modules. *This episode marks the 600th episode of the Heisei era Kamen Rider Series. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Fourze Volume 8 features episodes 29-32: Junior Silence, Senior, Useless, Subaruboshi Kingdom and Super Space Sword. DSTD08718-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 8, DVD cover BSTD08718-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 8, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢後・輩・無・言｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢後・輩・無・言｣ Category:Kamen Rider Fourze